una dura competencia
by azrael eskelington
Summary: Se acerca el baile de promocion de los nuevos jounin, ino quiere que el chico de las sombras vaya con ella, pero descubrira que si pretende que eso pase debera primero vencer a su rival.Exelente fic para los amantes de el shikaxino, bastante lemon
1. El comienzo de un duelo de titanes

Hola a todos, mi nombre es …-como si eso importara- y mi mayor sueño en esta vida es destruir a la raza humana, por ahora no puedo asi que decidi matar el tiempo escribiendo este fic, antes de que saquen conclusiones apresuradas leanse al menos el primer capitulo completo, en la medida de lo posible, dejen review, aunque sea para insultarme, no me interesan sus criticas constructivas se los advierto, y si alguna persona me llega con sus estupidos ideales de un mundo mejor, o de que puedo llegar a ser mejor persona voy a rastrearles el ip y voy a mandarles un sobre con ántrax a sus casas. (ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC ES BUENO, PERO TAN LOCO COMO YO )

Era sumamente temprano … la quinta hokage aun estaba dormida por el festín de sake que se había dado en la bodega la noche anterior, jiraya-sama a su lado aprovechaba la inconciencia de su compañera para colocar su mano en donde sin duda, de estar en sus facultades, ella se lo impediría, la sangre salía de su nariz, de todos modos … no todos los días uno se encuentra con una catira de busto extremadamente grande entre un montón de papeles , totalmente inconciente y lista para usarse como una muñeca de trapo, cuando estaba a punto de continuar su faena un agudo grito lo interrumpió…

KIAAAAHHHHH TSUNADE-SAMA DESPIERTE, que no ve lo que le están haciendo???

Eh? Shizune es demasiado temprano … búscame los papeles del día y una botella de sak… JIRAYAAAA que estas haciendo- una delgada vena que pasaba por la frente de la aparentemente joven líder de la aldea se empezó a agrandar hasta volverse una gran vena latente a la altura de un músculo visible, el viejo sanin no se preocupaba mucho por quitar la sangre de su rostro … a fin de cuentas ya sabia que por mas que se explicara iba a terminar en el hospital, aun asi trató de zafarse de la situación con una de sus "infalibles" frases para resolver problemas estilo icha-icha

Este … disculpa tsunade, eh , yo vine aquí muy temprano para pagarte una deuda que tenia contigo, pero mi monedero se cayo accidentalmente y creí que pudo haberse metido en tu blusa … yo solo trataba de pagarte a toda costa …. Después de todo soy un sanin muy honrado y las deudas de juego son sagradas …

Shizune … reserva una camilla en el hospital de konoha, y también llama al carpintero, dile que hay un enorme hueco en el techo de la oficina

Este … tsunade-sama a que se refiere?

5

Tsunade piensa en mi salud … después de todo fui tu compañero de equipo

4

Tsunade por los viejos tiempos

3

Etto … no podríamos discutir esto con una botella de sake?

2

Tsunade-sama la vena de su frente esta palpitando mucho

1

Esto me saco por ser débil frente a las mujeres ….

Un gigantesco puño golpeo la mandíbula del sanin de cabello blanco, haciendo que atravesara el techo y volara por los aires, dejando en su trayecto un rastro de sangre, la mano de la quinta aun palpitaba y sus ojos estaban en llamas de ira … su ayudante viendo la situación decidió que era tiempo de tranquilizarla un poco

Etto…. Aquí le traía los papeles de la fiesta para que usted los firmara … pero si quiere puedo venir mas tarde por ahora no seria mala idea que pasara el rato con algo de sake

Uh? Fiesta? Cual fiesta, habrá alcohol? Estoy invitada???

¬¬ Tsunade-sama la fiesta es de la promoción de los nuevos jounin de todas las aldeas, este año konoha será el anfitrión , vendrán de todos los países, le pase la notificación hace un mes … supongo que ya la firmo verdad?

Este … yo … seh …. Creo que … lo que pasa es que no la encuentro hehe

Lo suponía, no la leyó y la perdió, hmm como sea ya me esperaba eso asi que aquí le traje la copia y todo lo que necesita

Hai. Ahora mismo los firmo

Y … ya pensó en su pareja? Esta va a ser una fiesta muy importante para la aldea y el amor debe estar en el aire, después de todo los representantes de las 4 grandes potencias y sus señores feudales estarán allí, debe ir con algún shinobi de su edad y categoría

Hmmp … ya que ningún shinobi de aquí es suficientemente conocido, son muy jóvenes o tienen pareja de seguro … ¬¬ creo que la única opción que me queda como pareja es el pervertido que acabo de lanzar al hospital

Que hay de malo? Un pervertido ebrio y una apostadora compulsiva … ebria también es la pareja del año

Creo que esta fiesta va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé …. Y no hablo solo por el papeleo

Hai. Será mejor que nos apuremos con la planeación

Era de nuevo na mañana radiante en konoha… y varios carteles distribuidos en la aldea tenían a la población absolutamente emocionada, el anuncio de la fiesta era todo un éxito, los jóvenes shinobis y kunoichis buscaban armar sus parejas lo mas rápido posible, tratando de que no les fuera a tocar tener que ir con alguien de muy bajo rango o muy feo, la mayoría de los antiguos nueve novatos estaban reunidos viendo el cartel, el equipo de gai sensei se les unió y a los pocos segundos ya estaban invitándose entre si para formar las parejas para el baile de gala.

Tenten se aferro del cuello de neji, el cual no podía negarse a la petición , tenten era linda y se veía que con un traje escotado y esas coletas sueltas podía pasar como la reina del baile, rock lee empezó a lanzar elogios de amor a todas las kunoichis de la aldea, a ver si alguna lo aceptaba, lamentandolo mucho no tuvo mucha suerte, fue a buscar a su sensei, (el cual había tenido peor suerte que su pupilo en cuestión de amores) a pedirle algún consejo, pero en vez de eso solo escuchó la tradicional platica acerca de la "flor de la juventud" que gai-sensei creía tener todavía incluso después de haber pasado sus treinta, afortunadamente por cuestiones del destino al final de ese día conocería a mayura, una joven kunoichi genin de la aldea de la roca, su cabello color azabache y sus ojos color gris lo cautivaron a tal punto que se volvió una masa inerte, la chica al verse desprovista de pareja acepto ir al baile con el joven de cejas encrespadas, quien después de varios minutos logro culminar la petición a duras penas a causa de su nerviosismo

Como de costumbre, naruto le pidió a sakura que lo acompañara a la fiesta, pero para variar, sus ojos estaban concentrados en sasuke, naruto decepcionado por el rechazo decidió usar a hinata como una segunda opción, simplemente una chica a quien llevar al baile para tener un pretexto y acercársele a sakura, pero ella ya había superado su obsesión por el chico de cabello amarillo, por lo que no le costo mucho rechazarlo enérgicamente, además, hinata ya había fijado sus ojos en alguien mas, un joven y apuesto chico que la había acompañado en sus momentos de depresión y angustias, el shinobi que siempre andaba al lado de su enrome perro akamaru, asi es , hinata había aceptado ya la proposición de kiba, naruto, al verse tan rechazado decidió pasar la noche de la fiesta solo en su casa comiendo helados y papas fritas al tiempo que veía películas nostálgicas, pero la noche de la fiesta se atraganto con una papa que le atravesó la garganta y lo dejo asfixiado muriendo al instante como un idiota.

Chouji como de costumbre, decidió ir solo, así no sería interrumpido mientras devoraba la mesa de postres, aburame shino se aparto de la conmoción de sus compañeros, a el no le interesaban ese tipo de reuniones sociales, aún asi acepto ir con la hermana de inuzuka kiba, solo para no estar solo esa noche, pues la compañía de los insectos, aun cuando le agradaba a veces le parecía muy solitaria, sakura después de ver el cartel saltó y entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de sasuke, quien con su típica mirada de vengador resentido intento a como pudo de separarse de ella inútilmente, en ese momento se acercaba a la escena a un paso lento una joven rubia sumamente hermosa, su fleco de cabello dorado le caía por la mitad de su rostro cubriendo su ojo izquierdo con mucho estilo, estaba presenciando la empalagosa actitud que sakura tenía con sasuke, asi que no pudo evitar hacerle alguna broma a tan inusual pareja

oye cuidado rosadita, si te le pegas mas lo vas a aplastar con tu frentezota

aléjate ino-puerca ya le pedí a sasuke-kun que fuera mi pareja y acepto

Eh? Que yo hice que?

Eso a mi no me importa ya frente de marquesina, en realidad … yo … planeaba invitar a otra persona

Ha… pobrecita ya no puedes con la competencia por lo que decidiste abandonar la lucha y solo morirte de la envidia puerquita

En realidad yo …. Planeaba invitar a …

Vas a invitar a shikamaru verdad? – dijo chouji quien escuchaba la conversación desde hacia algún rato- ñam ñam … si no me equivoco el aún sigue en una misión con su padre y lo peor es que no regresara sino apenas cuatro días antes de la fiesta

Es eso cierto? … ino … si tu en realidad has cambiado tus sentimientos hacia sasuke y lo has reemplazado por shikamaru entonces … eso significaría que toda mi lucha contra ti no tiene sentido … si tu no quieres a sasuke .. entonces yo tampoco lo quiero … no tiene nada de divertido si no tengo una rival

Que? mocosa inútil, ya me habías obligado a ser tu pareja sin mi consentimiento y ahora vienes con esa

Si sasuke, ya me oistes, búscate a alguna otra chica, de todos modos tu no querías ir al baile con ninguna mujer verdad?

Etto … yo … seh no tenía ninguna intención de ir contigo o con ninguna chica - pero la verdad es que el joven de oscuro pasado se sentía sumamente acomplejado al ver como era rechazado tan fácilmente, y por el hecho de que ninguna chica lo deseara, por lo que decidió el día de la fiesta irse a la casa de naruto para pasar la noche allí, hasta que los dos descubrieron una extraña atracción que había entre ellos dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos raros y muriendo al final de la noche ambos por un par de papas fritas que le atravesaron la garganta, al final de la noche ambos yacían inertes en la cama juntos pareciendo eso obra de suicidio, sus cadáveres fueron enterrados en una fosa común y ninguna chica se molestó en asistir a su funeral ….(nada personal, solo me caen mal, uno es un rubio imbecil y el otro un idiota emo que no es capaz de portarse caballero con ninguna dama)

La pelirosa aún se enfrentaba a una difícil situación, estaban pasando las horas desde que rechazo a sasuke, y aun no conseguía pareja… todos ya tenían planeado lo que iban a hacer en la fiesta y con quien, menos ella, en su búsqueda del chico ideal cayo la noche, aún cuando la luna iluminaba sus pasos ella iba caminando sin rumbo y con la mente concentrada en el modelo de chico que quería, su caminar la llevo sin darse cuenta a un callejón sin salida, allí, fue emboscada por un par de sujetos de dudosa reputación …

hehehe … oye niña creo que tu hora de dormir ya paso … deberías estar ya en la cama abrazada de tus muñecas

apártense de aquí, soy una kunoichi alumna de la hokage, les advierto que soy muy peligrosa y yo podría ….

Pero en su descuidado intento por encontrar a sasuke en la mañana había olvidado llevar consigo su bolsa de kunais, estaba totalmente desarmada y vulnerable

jejeje tal parece que la muñequita se quedo sin herramientas, creo que habrá que darle una lección acerca de lo peligroso que puede ser andar de noche por uno de estos callejones

Uno de los pervertidos tomó a sakura por los brazos, mientras el otro inmobilizaba sus piernas, se estaban sobrepasando y eso habia llegado mucho mas alla de ser un simple juego, con manos rapidas despojaron a la kunoichi de casi toda su ropa…

AGGGGHHH , algo en mi espalda quema …

Hermano que diablos estas ….

Pero el desafortunado individuo cayo de bruces, detrás de el una sombra se hizo presente, se trataba de Ryoga, un apuesto joven jounin recién promovido, de la aldea oculta de la roca, una mirada dulce y tierna de él bastó para que sakura se sintiera segura y aliviada, el joven shinobi tomo su espada y la incrusto en el otro pervertido, el cual lloraba y suplicaba piedad.

Aquel que osa profanar a una dama a la fuerza no merece piedad, todo aquel que intente de hacerle algo indebido en mi presencia solo conocerá las llamas del infierno incrustadas en su pecho

Sakura yacía inmóvil en el piso, teníapuesta solo la ajustada malla ninja que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion, estaba sonrojada por las gallardas palabras del chico de cabello blanco, estaba tan enfocada en su cautivadora sonrisa que por unos instantes no noto siquiera el hecho de que estaba allí en el piso, semidesnuda, la brisa la estaba haciendo temblar de frío, hasta que sintió como un amplio y calido kimono gris la cubría, era la vestimenta que llevaba Ryoga, el cual se había despojado de su ropa para ofrecérsela a sakura, quedando este en un traje negro que tocaba al piso y se fundia con las sombras, que bajo la luz de la luna dejaba a la vista de sakura su silueta perfecta, los ojos de la kunoichi se volvieron húmedos hasta que la mas dulce lagrima corrió por su mejilla, sus ojos tenían miedo, mientras que ryoga solo trataba de encontrar la manera de devolver el tiempo y curarla de las heridas emocionales que pudieron haberle causado esos tipos, aun cuando no hicieron lo que se proponían

Puedes usar esto hasta que llegues a tu casa .. si no te molesta … es un largo camino y me sentiría mas tranquilo si permitieses que te acompañe -dijo con su firme voz en un tono de caballero

Hai

El camino de regreso a su casa parecía interminable, ambos caminaban a un ritmo tranquilo sin mirarse las caras, el era muy callado y mantenía ese aire de misterio muy natural en sasuke, ella no sabía todavía quién era ese chico tan caballero que la había salvado, pero estaba segura que su corazón jamás había latido tan fuerte por alguien, debido a que aún no conocía el nombre de su galán , trató de preguntárselo, pero antes de que siquiera salieran las palabras de su boca una firme voz la corto en seco

Mi nombre es Ryoga kasahawa, de la aldea oculta entre las rocas, fui recientemente promovido al rango jounin, por lo que me invitaron a una fiesta a celebrarse aquí en unos días, no conozco a nadie por lo que decidí salir a pensar que iba a hacer con ese asunto …

Etto… yo … tampoco tengo pareja … mi nombre es …

Haruno Sakura, kunoichi médico de la aldea oculta de la hoja

O.O como lo sabes?

Llevo algunos días observándote …. Creo que tu trabajo es … interesante, además de que pienso … que eres … muy linda

La kunoichi se sonrojó de un color rojo tomate, normalmente ella era quién perseguía a los chicos apuestos, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien como el se interesara tanto en ella, le parecía extraño, pero a la vez muy tierno

etto … Ryoga-kun … tu no tienes pareja … y yo tampoco … tal vez tu y yo podríamos…

Sería un honor para mi entrar acompañado de tan hermoso ángel a esa fiesta

Hai… arigato

Soy yo quien debería agradecerte , disfrutar de tu compañía bajo la luz de la luna es un regalo celestial

Ryoga-kun …ya tu me acompañaste a mi casa … pero … en donde vas a pasar la noche tu?

Etto … hehe … en mi preocupación por observarte de lejos y buscar pareja para la celebración se me olvidó conseguir posada esta noche, las noches anteriores estuve en el motel mala vida … pero no me agradó ese tétrico lugar asi que me marche de allí, antes de encontrarte me dirigía a la casa de hospedaje al lado de el restaurante de ichiraku

Pero … esa casa debe haber cerrado hace un rato no?

Eh? QUEE? … jeje … creo que se me hizo un poco tarde

Este … Ryoga-kun … si quieres puedes pasar esta noche en mi casa

Sakura no quiero ser una molestia para ti, creo que una noche mas en ese tétrico motel no sea tan malo, claro esta, allí me robaron el bolso, la ropa y toda mi indumentaria ninja, lo único que conserve fue mi espadita calipso

Ese hotel no es bueno … por favor acepta quedarte aquí esta noche … ya es muy tarde y no me agradaría pensar que estas afuera con frío solo por haberme salvado, por favor acepta

Hai

Ryoga era en realidad el primer hombre que entraba al cuarto de sakura, debido a que ella se había ido de casa de sus padres hacía poco tiempo, su morada era un apartamento cómodo, bastante ordenado, un sofá viejo en medio de la sala, una pequeña mesa y un pasillo que era la cocina, la sala era amplia y espaciosa, pero esto se debía a que esta hacía la misma función que de cuarto, ya que el "dormitorio" se encontraba a un lado, sin ninguna pared de división ni puertas, era una cama grande metida a un lado de la sala, como estaba acostumbrada a nunca recibir visita no le estorbaba mucho

Etto… Ryoga-kun podrías cerrar los ojos mientras me cambio?

Ha… Hai

Ryoga entrecerro sus ojos, pero su instinto varonil venció sobre su moral, por lo que de a momentos cortos abría los ojos para ver a sakura cambiándose, se quedo totalmente sonrojado cuando vio aquella visión, la piel de sakura era sumamente delicada y perfecta, su cabello suelto se veía hermoso, parecían hilos divinos de un color rosa pastel, cuando se quitó el kimono que el mismo le había dado, pudo ver … ahora con mucha mas claridad el bonito pecho de sakura, el cual caía y rebotaba suavemente en una danza que no hacía mas que incitar a ryoga, necesitó de un esfuerzo sobrehumano

(El tipo como que era gey) para llevarse las manos a la cara y cubrir sus ojos ( esta loco? Yo sigo mirando ) … mientras se concentraba en mantener sus ojos cerrados sintió como una dulce voz le decía

ryoga-kun gracias por el kimono, estaba muy calido

Etto… si no hay de que … -ryoga contrólate …. contrólate … ella es solo una linda chica … que dejo su aroma impregnado en tu ropa … ahhh esto era mas fácil cuando era un niño-

Bueno … creo que es hora de dormir, si como dijiste perdiste tu ropa y solo te queda esa, entonces debemos comprarte algunas mas, además si quieres ir al baile conmigo necesitaras un traje nuevo, zapatos nuevos, y yo necesitare un vestido que combine … un bolso … una

Sakura-chan son muy buenos planes … pero , donde voy a dormir yo?

Sakura se detuvo en seco, aún no había pensado donde iba a dormir su invitado, su cama era bastante espaciosa como para que pudieran dormir ambos, ya que ella tenía la mala costumbre de acostarse en una posición y despertar al día siguiente en una posición totalmente distinta y en otro lado de la cama, el mueble era para una sola persona, tenía varios resortes colgando sueltos, pues sakura acostumbraba cada mañana saltar desde su cama hasta el mueble y después a la sala como si fuera una niñita.

Etto… gomenasai, creo que será mejor que yo duerma en el mueble obviamente, solo soy un inquilino así que cualquier lugar se me hará cómodo …. Voy a sentarme aquí y a relajarm…

Ryoga-kun …. Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama …

No, sakura-chan esta bien, no quiero incomodarte, el sofá para mi no es mala opción, en misiones a veces me ha tocado dormir hasta en el piso

No, insisto, además la noche aquí es muy fría y solo hay una cobija – dijo la kunoichi totalmente sonrojada a la vez que dirigía disimuladamente su vista para asegurarse que su armario, donde tenía cerca de media docena de cobijas estuviera cerrado

Bueno entonces … si no te molesta … será mejor que vayamos ya a la cama

Jeje que pervertido sonó eso

No fue mi intención

No te preocupes tanto Ryoga … no son necesarias las formalidades

Hai … - decía el shinobi, sumamente apenado y avergonzado, pero sin apartar los ojos de la holgada y sumamente escotada ropa de dormir que usaba sakura, la cual consistía en una semi-transparente blusa rosa y unas ajustadas y cortas panties que hubieran hecho que hasta el gay mas afeminado del mundo se le fuera la mirada a sus esculturales muslos y trasero

Ryoga … disculpa es que yo … no tengo mas ropa de dormir, como vivo sola eso generalmente no me causa problemas

Etto no tranquila …tu blusa no deja nada al descubierto ehhh nooo , quise decir que tus piernas están al descubierto ... ahhh noooo, quiero decir …. Que tienes una linda blusa sakura-chan

Ryoga tranquilo … estas enfermo? Te esta saliendo humo y estas rojo como una cerecita

Eh?? Yo??? Noo es solo … que esta haciendo mucho calor aquí por ahora no crees?

Si tu lo dices … oye solo cierra los ojos y no mires mi ropa de dormir ok

Esta bien , creo que yo también debo quitarme algo de ropa para poder dormir holgado, voy a dejar este sobretodo aquí … mi espada encima, a ver .. listo

Sakura tampoco podía apartar de aquella figura escultural de hombre que tenía al frente, le recordaba mucho a sasuke … pero a diferencia de el , ryoga era mucho mas caballero y no temía a demostrar sus sentimientos, sakura por primera vez sentía lo que era el verdadero amor.

Ryoga sentía que la noche se le iba a hacer eterna, el ya tenía 17 años, había realizado centenares de misiones, aún así nunca había estado en una situación como aquella, solo en una cama al lado de una linda chica, ambos en ropa interior, bajo la misma manta, ya no importaba si era un chuunin, jounin … o un simple genin, la vida no lo había preparado para momentos como ese, ya su compañera se había quedado dormida , la temperatura había bajado a unos 7º C, aún así el sentía un calor sofocante que lo asediaba, todo su cuerpo estaba a muy alta temperatura, aunque todo a su alrededor estuviera helado

Ryoga … estas tan calentito – decía sakura aun dormida e inconciente, alargando su brazo y acercando mas a ryoga, quien le proporcionaba calidez en esa noche tan fría

El joven ya había superado el sonrojo …. Para dar paso a la demencia, sentía como si estuviera siendo tocado por un ángel, su cabeza iba a estallar y su corazón lo golpeaba desde adentro, pero entonces se dio cuenta que la realidad era otra … la chica a su lado estaba dormida, seguramente ella nunca sentiría por el un afecto tan fuerte , ese pensamiento lo invadió toda la noche … hasta que al momento en que salio el sol … pudo dormir

Faltaban ya solo 6 días para la celebración a realizarse en konoha, rock lee y mayura estaban entrenando su tai-jutsu juntos en las afueras del bosque, la chica era en realidad algo torpe en eso , aún así lee se comportaba como todo un caballero y la ayudaba, sin darse cuenta la chica se iba enamorando poco a poco de su musculoso amigo. Tenten ayudaba a neji en su entrenamiento de expulsión de chakra, este por su parte se ocupaba en realidad de utilizar su byakugan para ver a través de la ajustada ropa de su pareja en el baile. Chouji decidió hacer algo de dieta solo por si acaso encontraba alguna linda chica disponible en el baile, en realidad, todas las personas en la aldea decidieron que debía hacer dieta … a nadie le agradaba la idea, solo un hombre reía y se sentía feliz, era ichiraku, quién acababa de duplicar el precio de su ramen dietetico y se volvió netamente millonario. Hinata y kiba pasaban ahora mas tiempo juntos, acostumbraron a dar largos paseos al bosque montados encima de akamaru, iban muy temprano y no regresaban hasta muy entrada la noche … tomados de la mano mientras su perro era quien los seguía esta vez. Sakura y ryoga salían juntos a todos lados, con cualquier pretexto, iban de compras, al teatro, cine, de paseo, aún cuando no eran novios formalmente nunca se vio en konoha una pareja tan feliz. Naruto y sasuke estaban encerrados en sus casas tratando de cortarse las venas con su kunai, pero resultaba que la regeneración kiuby de naruto le impedía desangrarse y los kunais de sasuke estaban muy desgastados para realizar el procedimiento , optando así por tratar de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared hasta morir, pero por mas que trataban solo conseguían quedar inconscientes algunos días y seguían vivos.

Iruka- sensei decidió a ultima hora invitar a la hija de ichiraku, quién acepto gustosa. kurenai como de costumbre iba por las calles del pueblo, tomada de la mano con Asuma. kakashi por descuido se quitó la mascara en un restaurante público, y desde entonces cada día necesitaba de sus mas potentes técnicas ninjas para deshacerse de la gran cantidad de chicas que lo perseguían, al parecer bajo ese inútil pedazo de tela se encontraba el rostro mas varonil y apuesto de toda konoha, en otro de sus descuidos terminó escondiéndose en la habitación de anko, quien sacando provecho de la situación le permitió quedarse resguardado allí, después de todo .. iba a ser solo de ella, por lo que obligo a kakashi a tener sexo con ella cinco veces al día para pagar por el alquiler . cada mañana se veía a la quinta hokage con un ramo de rosas en la mano caminando rumbo al hospital de konoha, hacia la habitación 202 donde se encontraba un ermitaño pervertido maestro de los sapos, lo diagnosticaron de graves fracturas en la quijada y algunas costillas rotas, al parecer se había emocionado mucho en ese golpe que le dio, allí, pasaba un par de horas cada tarde, con la puerta cerrada y las cortinas corridas, shizune a ultimo minuto decidió ser pareja de un par de chuunins que cuidaba la puerta de la villa, ella decidió que si bien una pareja era buena … dos eran aún mejor, parecía muy extraño que la inocente ayudante de Tsunade-sama estuviera teniendo relaciones con ambos shinobis a la vez, debido a que levanto sospechas mucha gente le preguntaba acerca del tema, a lo que ella solo les dirigía una sonrisa y les decía " cuando pruebo algo que me gusta por primera vez, repito y repito hasta quedar satisfecha" … Gai sensei iba de puerta en puerta ofreciéndose ridículos desafíos en frente de las damas de konoha buscando que alguna lo aceptara.

hermosa dama … si usted acepta ser mi pareja en el baile le prometo que daré 100 vueltas a su casa apoyado en solo mis manos y con los pies atados al aire

¬¬ y para que quiero yo verlo a usted caminar de cabeza alrededor de mi casa

Porque esa es la escencia de la flor de la juventud

Usted da miedo ¬¬

Esta bien … que sean 200

Sigue dando miedo

Por favor no se vaya ….

Al haber pasado 3 días gai había sido rechazado ya por la envidiable cantidad de 342 mujeres de la aldea ( pobre tipo … ), cuando se había rendido de estar caminando encontró a chisato, la maestra de el equipo de mayura, había estado buscándola todo el día, gai se ofreció a ayudarla hasta que se dieron cuenta que sus dos estudiantes se encontraban muy juntitos en el bosque practicando, fue entonces cuando entendieron que era momento de dejarlos solos y también empezar a entrenar ellos dos juntos.

Por las calles de konoha el amor era el jutsu del día, las parejas estaban formadas, solo se veía por las desoladas aceras una chica solitaria, estaba cansada ya de rechazar su enrome cantidad de pretendientes, al parecer, una rubia sexy de ojos azules y cabello largo era lo que todos los machos habían colocado en su carta de navidad a santa… aún así ella solo esperaba que regresara su verdadero galán, pasaba horas en la puerta de la aldea solo esperando a que el chico de las sombras apareciera, cada mañana se arreglaba muy hermosa, se cepillaba su cabello y se sentaba en la entrada de konoha con un jazmín blanco en sus manos, para que cuando su chico, el joven nara, llegara confundido de su misión por la noticia del baile, fuera ella la primera chica que pasara por su mente para pedirle que fuera su pareja, ya le era muy difícil ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el , llevaba fingiendo desprecio, pero el seguía con su misma actitud despreocupada, tendiéndole una mano cuando la necesitara, ino estaba muy preocupada, aún no sabía como iba a explicarle a shikamaru los detalles del baile, a el nunca le habían interesado ese tipo de cosas, pero ella estaba decidida a hacerlo cambiar de parecer, conquistaría a su chico en el juego mas difícil y entretenido de todos, el juego del amor, aunque aun así … tenía algo de miedo, por la mente de la rubia aún pasaba la imagen de su fastidiado galán tomado de la mano con su principal enemiga, la chica de las 4 coletas de la aldea de la arena, sabía que ella también sentía algo por su compañero de equipo, esto le revolvía las entrañas… la sola idea de que shikamaru prefiriera a temari en vez de ella …y para colmo por orden de la hokage de la aldea su amigo había tenido que pasar 1 año entero al lado de la chica del viento como su guía, cada vez que los veía juntos buscaba la forma de separarlos … no soportaba la sola idea de que ellos pudieran tener algo juntos …

Shika va a ser mío … no importa lo que me cueste … no dejare que ella me lo gane, debo permanecer fuerte, le confesare mi amor a shikamaru-kun en el baile y esa transformista no se interpondrá en mi camino

Ino estaba concentrada en las formas de restregarle en la cara a temari cuando el hecho de que ella sería la persona con quien iría, en su maquiavélica mente una carita chibi salía a relucir a la vez que decía

- Que se meta su abanico por la ()$&/·&·&& esa $"/(&$/&

Ya la semana había seguido su curso, solo quedaban 4 días antes de la gran fiesta, muy temprano en la mañana, como de costumbre ino se había arreglado sumamente hermosa, después de rechazar sus docenas de pretendientes salió hacia la entrada de la aldea, allí paso mucho tiempo, las horas corrían aún así ino no se sentía aburrida ni nada por el estilo, estaba cayendo la tarde … la puesta de sol era hermosa para los ojos azules de la chica … al final de la colina se divisaban dos siluetas, una tenía una sombra muy alargada .. mas de lo normal, era el joven shikamaru, ino lo sabía porque en su cabeza podía ver la sombra de pakkun, el perro de kakashi, pero, venía acompañado por alguien mas … probablemente su padre pensó la joven, y en un arrebato de emociones salió corriendo para poder entrelazarse a los brazos de su futuro amado, a la medida que iba corriendo y acercándose sus pasos se volvieron lentos y toscos, notó por fin a quien pertenecía la silueta que veía al lado de su shika, la chica de las 4 coletas manipuladora del viento, venían muy juntos, los ojos de ino se volvían blandos y llenos de lagrimas, mientras que su cara se ponía de un hermoso color verde celosa, apenas podía contener las lagrimas y el llanto

etto … shikamaru-kun … que sorpresa … estaba en la entrada entregando un pedido de algunas flores … me da mucho gusto de verte a ti shika, hmmp temari – pronunció esta ultima palabra como si fuera veneno para su lengua

Eh hola ino … seh … etto … al parecer mientras estaba aún de misión la hokage mando el aviso de la reunión a la aldea de la arena, me encontré a temari que se dirigía aquí por camino y me pidió que la acompañara en ese tonto baile, detesto ese tipo de cosas … así que le dije que mejor sería que fuera con alguien mas- dijo el chico con su expresión de fastidio, comprendiendo el por que su compañera había salido a recibirlo tan contenta

EHHH dijiste que aceptabas a ser mi pareja, no dijiste nada de pensarlo – dijo la chica con el abanico muy molesta, llevaba en ese momento solo un bolso, donde guardaba su traje de ocasiones formales y algunas mudas de ropa

Mendokuse … yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer ir al baile

Oye lagrimitas, según el informe de la hokage que nos llegó a la aldea de la arena todos los nuevos jounin deben ir sin protestas y eso te incluye a ti

Shikamaru-kun … creo que en verdad deberías de asistir … me dijeron que han hecho grandes planes para esa noche … y además debes ir acompañado de una linda chica sexy … pero .. no creo que temari reúna esas condiciones

Shikamaru noto la cantidad de veneno en las palabras de su compañera de equipo, se quedo totalmente frío mientras sus cabellos se ponían de punta … no hay batalla ira mas intensa que la que lleva una mujer a la que le dicen fea… shikamaru quería retroceder un poco y detener las palabras de ino … pero era ya muy tarde … la pelea había comenzado

Disculpa … me parece a mi o eso fue un insulto?

OH, así que aparte de fea eres tonta … ha … no mereces a un chico tan caballero como shikamaru

Oye mocosa será mejor que cierres tu linda boquita y te quites el maquillaje de payaso que cargas encima, sería bueno que en vez de estar aquí parada como estúpida fueras a entrenar, que bastante falta te hace debilucha

Mejor cierra la boca bisexual, eres una tonta y no creo que shikamaru quiera ir con una "mujer" que tiene un pene mas grande que el suyo

Solo estas celosa porque eres una patética sifrina idiota que solo sabe de compras, coquetear con todos los pervertidos de la aldea y los métodos para parecer un ridículo alfiler

Sikamaru!!! Verdad que eso no es cierto?

Dile shika, dile que es una tonta chica plástica

SHIKAMARU-KUN!!! No preferirás a esa marimacha antes que a esta catirota verdad?

Muñeca de trapo

Bisexual

Sifrina tonta

Tienes bigote

Herramienta sexual

Cosa fea

Ya me harté , shikamaru, debes elegir a alguna de las dos antes del baile de promoción jounin

Si no me eliges no te dirigiré la palabra por el resto de tu vida, y el equipo ino-shika-chou se desintegrara … para siempre

Si prefieres a esa herramienta usada por todo el mundo voy a asegurarme de sacarte los ojos, así no veras cuando te arranque los intestinos y los use como cuerda de saltar

Etto … yo … no que decir chicas, a mi en realidad no me importa con quién voy a ir… mi mayor preocupación era buscar una tranquila mesa y un oponente para jugar pai-sho

Shikamaru estaba con una mirada de asombro en sus ojos, 8asi que esto era lo que sentía sasuke … pobre tipo, con razón nunca decidió ninguna de las dos , aún no podía creer esa escena, aún cuando era el sueño de todo hombre el ser asediado por dos chicas lindas, sabía que tenía que decidirse por una de las dos y rápido, el problema de este caso era que una le arruinaría la vida y destruiría su amistad, la otra … bueno, lo destruiría a el

Mendokuse … y ahora que demonios hago? –decía el chico nara mientras se colocaba en su típica pose para pensar

Mientras shikamaru aún pensaba su decisión, uno de sus amigos intervino, al parecer llevaba un rato escuchando la conversación y quería ver como terminaban peleando las dos chicas hasta arrancarse la ropa … en vista de que eso no sucedía decidió intervenir

AKIMISHI CHOUJI AL RESCATEEE ¡!!

Eh? Chouji? Que rayos haces tu aquí?

Hehe … shikamaru, estaba comiendo mi cuarto almuerzo y no pude evitar inconscientemente la platica de estas chicas … eres un suertudo desgraciado

Etto … chouji no te hagas ilusiones … esto para mi es un gran problema, debo decidir alguna de las dos, y luego atenerme a la amenaza de la otra

Eres todo un casanovas, en realidad … yo se como puedes decidir fácilmente

EH?? Chouji, amigo, compadre, hermano, que jugada debo hacer para salir de esta situación??

Con una sonrisa cómplice y maliciosa … chouji vio a las dos chicas que aún discutían la manera de disputarse a su chico

Un duelo de citas

QUEE???? Chouji te acabo de decir que no te hicieras ilusiones .. podrías decirme de donde sacaste tan absurda idea?

Es muy fácil … primero una de ellas tiene una cita contigo, shikamaru, pasan la noche juntos, al día siguiente la otra hace lo mismo, y que al final, en el tercer día, el decida con cual de las dos se queda, hehe … triple diversión para ti no amigo?

Etto … chouji … yo lo que estoy buscando es pasar el menor tiempo posible con cualquiera de estas lunáticas, quiero es deshacerme de ellas y tu propones que esté con ellas un día entero para cada una??? ¬¬ recuérdame asesinarte cuando todo esto acabe

Kiaaahhh!!!! En realidad es una magnifica idea chouji, por eso es que funciona tan bien NUESTRO equipo, gordito cuchi e inteligente, tu no tendrás problemas con ese plan verdad? Chica –coletas

Para nada mocosa del flequito, después de que mi cita acabe shikamaru apenas recordara que alguna vez exististe

Ha … ya veremos eso, le voy a demostrar a shikamaru lo que es una verdadera mujer, después de que vea todos mis encantos y se de cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer para que el disfrute, va a terminar creyendo que eres hombre

Acepto el reto … y quien será la primera??

Yo quiero ser la primera

Seh claro linda .. en tus sueños

Ok, que chouji decida, ya que mi gordito fue el de la brillante idea y de seguro tendrá alguna otra manera totalmente imparcial de decidir quien va primero no? – decía la rubia guiñándole un ojo a su amigo en señal de complicidad

Eh? Yo? Jeje … esta bien … yo decidiré quien va primero, basando mi criterio en la forma, suavidad, tamaño y utilidad de …… - una mirada lujuriosa y un chorro de sangre que le salía de la nariz de chouji eran suficientes pistas para adivinar los pensamientos pervertidos que abundaban en sus intenciones - … SUS SENOS!!!!!!!

QUEEE?????? Gordo inútil y pervertido, que te has creído, creí que éramos compañeros del mismo equipo

Que te pasa chica plástica? Temes que esas pequeñas picaduras de mosquito que tienes te hagan quedar en vergüenza?

¬¬ mira quien habla… eres totalmente plana, no me sorprendería en realidad que bajo ese uniforme de batalla tuvieras un amplio pecho lleno de pelos

Jeje … entonces dejemos que el relleno amigo de shikamaru decida … -decía esta con una mirada cruel dirigida a la chica plástica, ala vez que se deshacía de su ajustada armadura de metal para el combate, la cual no se quitaba a menos que fuera para tomar un baño, pero creyó que la ocasión lo requería esta vez.

La armadura de temari en realidad era bastante ajustada y pesada, era casi imperceptible, pero ella tenía en realidad una hermosa y gigantesca pechonalidad bajo el metal, lo que pasaba es que acostumbraba a tenerla oculta por esa fastidiosa capa de metal, cuando las palabras "Ok tócalos y juzga por ti mismo" salieron de su boca, chouji por poco y se desangra a causa de su hemorragia nasal, era la primera vez que hacía eso en su vida, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, pero estaba decidido a cumplir la petición , de todas formas no era por el, era para ayudar a su pobre amigo shikamaru, y si esta ayuda consistía en tener que ser un juez de senos … que así fuera, el cumpliría con el arduo sacrificio XD

Los senos de temari eran suaves … daban ganas de dormir en ellos, aún así conservaban su firmeza y un tamaño envidiable por cualquier kunoichi, la cara de idiota de chouji salió a relucir, casi le daba un desmayo, pero procuraba no caer al piso de la emoción para poder seguir tocando, ino estaba sonrojada totalmente y apenada .. en realidad sentía que había perdido toda oportunidad, mientras que shikamaru mantenía unos pequeños ojitos atónitos viendo a su amigo tocar el pecho de una mujer en frente suyo, y sin duda lo estaba disfrutando … no le había visto poner esa cara de idiota desde que supo por primera vez lo que era un restaurante de "todo lo que pueda comer por el mismo precio", solo una molesta voz lo hizo salir de su trance

oye chico .. ¬¬ era solo para que los juzgaras, no te hagas ilusiones y devuélvemelos ya

etto … si … yo solo … estaba tratando de verificar todas las características posibles, no quisiera que mi amigo shikamaru tuviera que sufrir la tragedia de tener que ir en una cita con una chica cuyos pechos no alcancen las expectativas adecuadas

¬¬ como sea … por tu cara de idiota creo que tengo una victoria asegurada no?

Etto … si .. tienes una muy buena calificación , pero mi trabajo aún no ha terminado, ino, sigues tu, quítate la franela para poder calificar tus senos –dijo chouji a la vez que un río de baba se convertía en cascada que salía de su boca

KIAAAAAHHHHGGGG … GORDO PERVERTIDO, -dijo la barbie-girl a la vez que soltaba su pesada mano y la impactaba en el rostro de chouji en la forma de una buena bofetada, - no en tus sueños llegaras a tocarme.

Bueno … lo intente al menos … lo que he vivido hoy valió la pena – decía el chico con la cara roja y la marca de una mano, con huellas digitales y todo plasmada en ella

Bueno muñequita de trapo, creo que yo voy primero … hahahaha

Quien ríe de ultimo ríe mejor, no lo olvides transformista

Seh y quien pega primero pega dos veces

Ambas chicas reían maliciosamente a carcajadas, mientras unos pequeños y atónitos ojos marrones las observaba, era shikamaru, quién aun seguía bajo estado de show por los recientes acontecimientos, nadie le había pedido su opinión pero sin duda … si se la preguntaban solo iban a escuchar a el chico de las sombras gritando tan fuerte que incluso en las otras aldeas lo escucharían

En la copa de un árbol, a 50 metros de allí, unos ojos pervertidos que veían la situación con mucho entusiasmo a través de unos binoculares los observaban, era jiraya-sama, quien se divertía mas que nunca por la situación de shikamaru, - ese mocoso es un suertudo- a la vez que veía en ese dilema, la trama de su siguiente novela …

jejeje .. esto vale oro jiraya , sabía que espiar chicas lindas era la mejor manera de recoger información … voy a volverme millonario … muajajajajaja

Fin del primer capitulo

Si alguien quiere dejarme algun review, amenaza de muerte, feed back, intentos de suicidio o cualquier comentario que exprese odio hacia mi pueden hacerlo tranquilamente, a fin de cuentas no creo que me moleste en leer lo que me dejen a menos que sea bueno


	2. Necesidades del corazon

Sigue sin importarme mucho sus opiniones, dejen sus reviews y en algun momento me encargare de leerlos … si es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Bueno. What ever…

Ya todo estaba arreglado, Shikamaru pasaría un día completo con temari y luego se quedaría esa noche en su casa, que en este caso era una posada donde se estaba hospedando, y al día siguiente tendría otra cita también, esta vez con ino, el tercer día elegiría a una de las dos, y esa sería la que conquistara su corazón, el 4to día … era el baile de promoción de los nuevos jounin. (seh … lo se … pareciera otro programa barato de MTV) … Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana …, ese era el día de la cita con temari, ella se había levantado a las 6 , planeaba en esas 4 horas arreglarse y buscar a alguna chica que la ayudara a elegir que ponerse, desde muy temprano se fue a la casa de sakura, como sabía que ino y ella eran rivales pensó que de seguro le ayudaría gustosa, el problema es que ella no se encontraba allí, había pasado toda la noche con ryoga en un hotel ( haciendo nada pervertido por supuesto, estuvieron toda la noche solo contando chistes y tomando jugo de mora), busco ayuda con hinata … pero esta había salido mucho mas temprano para ir a entrenar al lado de kiba, tenten estaba aún dormida y le cerro la puerta a temari en su cara, busco ayuda con casi todas las mujeres de konoha, pero todas estaban haciendo algo mas, temari se encontró que solo había una mujer en toda konoha a quien aún no le había pedido ayuda … tímidamente se dirigió hacia la oficina de la hokage, quien para variar, yacía inconciente encima del montón de papeles que había sobre su escritorio

Etto … Tsunade-sama por favor despierte … quiero pedirle un favor

Eh? Hic … un favor … quien rayos eres tu? Hic … da lo mismo ya que me despertaste llama a shizune y tráeme una aspirina – dijo la alcohólica anónima con una botella de sake en la mano, la cual hacía mucho contraste con las otras 3 docenas de botellas que habían en el piso

Tsunade-sama … soy temari, la representante de la aldea de la arena para la reunión de promoción de los nuevos jounin

Eh? Que acaso no debía venir tu hermano?

Hai … el vendrá, pero ahora se esta encargando de algunos asuntos en la aldea y me mando a mi para representarlo estos días antes de el baile

Seh .. entiendo … además tu hermano no debe ser del tipo de persona que le agrade ir a esas reuniones

Hai, pero en realidad tsunade-sama … he venido aquí por otro pequeño problema …

Hmm … por tu cara de preocupación y el bolso que cargas encima que deduzco esta lleno de ropa supongo que vienes para que te ayude con lo del asunto que tienen tu y yamanaka ino con nara shikamaru no?

EHHH???? Y usted como lo sabe???

No te imaginas lo boca floja que puede llegar a ser el pervertido de Jiraya, las estuvo espiando todo el día, luego se fue a un bar donde por casualidad del destino estaba yo, se tomo un par de botellas, se embriago y empezó a publicarlo a gritos a todos los que estaban allí presentes

Etto … yo … -temari estaba sumamente avergonzada, el que tantas personas supieran ese secreto era sumamente penoso, y aún mas cuando uno de los conocedores era la hokage de la aldea aliada de la arena- supongo … que le parecera un juego de niños … yo … mejor me retiro

Jajajaja tranquila, juego de niños? Jamás … debes siempre luchar por lo que quieres … y mas si es alguien del sexo opuesto , además no deberías preocuparte tanto, utilicé un gen jutsu-médico con todos los que estaban en el lugar y borre su memoria a corto plazo

¬¬ que acaso eso no debería ser ilegal?

Depende de lo que entiendas por legal , no deberías preocuparte tanto, gracias a eso ahora solo dos personas en toda la aldea conocemos lo de su enfrentamiento

Uh? 2 personas?

Flash Back

Eh oigan todos … me acabo de enterar de algo increíble, como konoha últimamente es la aldea del amor, a partir de mañana comenzara la pelea entre dos lindas chicas para ver quien se queda con el tipo nara shikamaru

Eh? Es eso cierto jiraya? Hombre cuenta … cuenta como es eso?

La chica de la aldea de la arena y la hija de Yamanaka , aquí presente, competirán en un duelo de citas por el chico, primero una tendrá una cita y luego la otra, si quedan iguales ambas … esperemos que decidan eso con una lucha en el lodo sin ropa hehe – decía el pervertido sanin casa vez mas ebrio, mientras iba "alterando un poco la verdad"

Eh? Mi hija? JAJAJAJA ok frente a todos ustedes yo digo que ella será la ganadora … nunca le ha costado mucho conseguir lo que quiere

De que hablas yamanaka? Tu hija es tan superficial que si yo pisara un charco de ella ni me mojaría

Ah si? Arreglemos esto como hombres entonces …. Yo apuesto mil yenes a que ella será la ganadora

Yo apuesto 2 mil a temari .. creo que bajo esa armadura esta mejor que el sake

Yo voy con 4 mil a la rubia por que es de nuestra aldea

AHHHH yo apuesto 5 mil yenes a que la chica de la aldea de la arena gana la cita

Yo voy con 10 mil a que shikamaru es gay – decía el hombre mas raro apartado de los demás

Jiraya: calma, calma … hay apuestas para todos, … vengan cada quien con el dinero que vamos a hacer esto serio muajajaja …. Eh? Tsunade no te había visto … tu no vas a apostar?

Viejo inútil y pervertido … no sabes lo importante que puede ser para esas chicas la cita y tu juegas con sus corazones usándolos como excusa para obtener algo de dinero – los ojos de la quinta ardían en llamas, ella imaginaba lo que debían sentir esas chicas en ese momento para llegar a ese punto … pues ella también paso por eso

Tranquila tsunade … mira todo el dinero que he recogido por las apuestas hehe … con esto podrías comprar un barril completo de sak … awwwhhhh …. (bostezo) … que sueño teng ….

Ya era tarde para convencer a tsunade-sama, utilizó casi todo su chakra en un gen-jutsu medico y borró la memoria a corto plazo de aquella cuerda de degenerados que querían jugar así con sentimientos humanos, en el bar, de pie solo quedaron dos personas, ella y su joven ayudante shizune, que estaba allí solo supervisando que a su maestra no se le fueran de mas los tragos, ambas se disponían a marcharse de ese lugar

tsunade-sama va a dejar a todos estos hombres aquí tirados y sin memoria?

Tranquila … despertaran en unas horas, simplemente pensaran que tomaron mas de la cuenta … yo por mi parte creo que tomare prestadas algunas botellas de las que tiene el cantinero, ahora que esta inconciente no creo que se niegue …

TSUNADE-SAMA!!!! Deje eso ya por favor y veámonos pronto, por cierto … que van a pensar ellos de todo ese dinero que apilaron encima de la mesa de jiraya-sama?

Hmm tienes razón … no sabrán de quien es ese dinero … creo que lo mejor será recogerlo

Usted nunca cambiara verdad?

A propósito shizune …. Ya escuchaste al hombre-puerco espin este … quien crees tu que gane en ese duelo de citas?

Tsunade-sama que tipo de pregunta es esa? Deberiamos de concentrarnos en los preparativos del baile

Tu las conoces tan bien como yo … quien crees tu que gane esa pelea? Anda … de seguro llevas rato pensándolo

Bueno … yo … desde el principio supuse que ino va a ganar … es muy obvio … se ve tan linda cuando esta al lado de shikamaru en los entrenamientos …

Ha … en verdad crees que ese pedazo de plástico venza a el impresionante poder, agilidad y cantidad de chakra de la hermana del kaze-kage??? La manipuladora del viento, la dama del desierto? Ja

Que esta diciendo tsunade-sama ¿. El nivel de chakra y la fuerza física no sirven para las citas, lo que importa son los sentimientos y la apariencia, creo firmemente en que ino lleva una imponente ventaja

Esta bien … si tu lo dices …. Apuesto 8 mil yenes a que gana la hermana de sabaku no gaara muajajaja

Yo … yo …. Sabe que no me agradan las apuestas … además h estado ahorrando el dinero y yo …

Que miedosa eres shizune …miedosa, miedosa, nose siquiera como conseguiste tu llegar al grado jounin … y ni hablar de cómo logras estar con esos dos chuunins tan sexy al mismo tiempo sin que te tiemblen las piernas, no eres capaz de nad….

APUESTO 20 MIL YENES A YAMANAKA INO!!!

Eh? Shizune?????...

….

Ok … me hace falta algo de efectivo para pagarle al cantinero las rondas que le debo, así que esta bien … quien gane se llevara el dinero recolectado por jiraya

Tsunade-sama …. Guarde el dinero y regresemos a casa

Fin Flash back

Y bien … me va a ayudar?

Claro … las chicas debemos ser unidas … y mas aun las chicas fuertes que están destinadas a destrozar a todos los demás muajajaja

¬¬ seh como sea … puede recomendarme que ponerme? … aquí tengo toda la ropa que me traje de la aldea de la arena pero no estoy muy segura del diseño

Ayudarte a elegir ropa????? Jajajaja no … te voy a vestir yo misma … tu eres mi mayor inversión y por ningún motivo dejare que pierdas … hehe, shizune jamás me ganara… déjame ver si todavía lo conservo …. Aha … aquí está. Temari … esto le debe quedar muy bien a tu figura

En frente de sus ojos la chica de las cuatro coletas tenía el mas fabuloso kimono que jamás hubiera visto, ni en sus sueños mas locos hubiera imaginado prenda tan hermosa, era un kimono corto, color negro, escotado y con un diseño donde claramente se veían los 7 dragones del viento, la tela era mas suave que el seda … pero su costura era tan resistente como el acero, los ojos de temari brillaban, mientras que tsunade con una sonrisa maliciosa solo se repetía a si misma … una y otra vez

Voy a ganar, voy a ganar, jujuju

Tsu… tsunade-sama esta segura que quiere regalarme este vestido????

Claro … a mi ya no me queda, creo que tengo el pecho algo crecidito, pero en ti debe lucir perfecto, yo lo use cuando cumplí los 18, cuando jiraya me vió en el tuvieron que llevárselo en camilla de emergencia al hospital de konoha por un desangramiento que tuvo por la nariz después de caer en shock, la baba que le salía de la boca era tanta que necesitaron varios baldes para quitarla

Arigato tsunade-sama …. Le debo una

Solo una cosa mas … imagina que tu cita es tu propia misión de rango S, no regreses aquí sin completarla te queda claro?

Hai

No te olvides de usar cualquier medio necesario … y recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte

Arigato Tsunade-sama … cuando sea grande espero ser como usted

No te preocupes … un par de jutsus para volverte aun mas voluptuosa y lo lograras … ahora veamos que hacemos con tu cabello … ese estilo de 4 coletas esta bien para una niña de no mas de 10 años … tal vez un par de colitas …

Mi cabello esta bien así además no quiero colitas …

Ok … haré maravillas contigo no te preocupes … vas a ganar esa apuesta apenas shikamaru te vea …. ( y yo tendré mucho efectivo cuando gane ese pote de dinero que aposte contra shizune wajajaja)

Faltaban algunos minutos para la hora convenida … en el punto de encuentro se encontraba el chico nara, estaba recostado en una tabla de madera bien techada … miraba las nubes como preguntándoles a ellas que haría para salir de esa situación … imaginaba como sería su vida si elegía a temari o a ino, sus apacibles pensamientos solo fueron interrumpidos cuando una suave brisa le acarició el rostro, cuando abrió los ojos notó que una hermosa e inocente carita lo observaba, era temari quien acababa de llegar y se recostó sobre su chico, los ojos de shikamaru casi se derriten junto con el resto de su cuerpo cuando vio a temari luciendo tan despampanante en ese hermoso kimono negro, se veía hermosa, además que ya no llevaba esas coletas que sujetaban su pelo … lo había dejado suelto y ondeando al aire … shikamaru estaba totalmente atontado

etto … temari … llegaste temprano

Seh … no quería hacerte esperar

C…claro … n..no hay problema … vine aquí en la mañana

Y Bien? No me has dicho como me veo?

(calma shikamaru … solo dile la verdad … no que verdad ni que nada … no puedo decirle que luce fantástica … o si … mejor no)… estas … igual que siempre no?

I… Igual que siempre??? …. – la vena que corría por la frente de temari estaba a punto de explotar, shikamaru en verdad se había quedado sin palabras frente a esa belleza, pero no quería dar a torcer su brazo tan fácilmente- (calma temari … no lo asesines antes de tiempo)

Tranquila … en realidad siempre te has visto bien

Awww shika …. Que dulce eres

Ruidosa

Inútil

Molesta

Vago

Problemática

Crees que soy problemática?

Solo un poco …

E inteligente?

Eres la segunda persona mas inteligente que conozco aparte de mi

Y linda?

Eres sumamente hermosa

Y me amas?

Etto … creo que será mejor irnos no?

… Hai, pienso que podríamos ir a las cascadas ryuno jiramechi …

Como quieras … solo quiero que vayamos a tu habitación al final de la cita … me levante muy temprano y quiero dormir

(cuando termine lo menos que vas a desear en mi cama será dormir … wajajaja)

Eh … temari te pasa algo? Estas riendo cínicamente

Etto … yo … no es nada

Shikamaru y temari se dirigieron a las cascadas para comenzar su cita… la verdad es que fue todo un éxito … estuvieron hasta la tarde en la cima de la cascada … la corriente era muy fuerte y no se podían bañar allí, la imponente caída de agua distraía la mente de shikamaru … quien empezó a dejar de pensar en el siguiente movimiento que haría y solo se dejo llevar por las dulces palabras de temari … las cascadas eran en realidad un sitio bastante conocido para ella, las había visitado en varias ocasiones de niña, sabía mucho de ese lugar … el chico nara por su parte solo podía escucharla …. Se veía tan inteligente la rubia … sus ojos negros parecían estanques en donde shikamaru se hundía rápidamente , sin enterarse como ni cuando el joven sintió que se enamoro de la kunoichi, en realidad ino ya no formaba parte de sus pensamientos

etto … disculpa solo he hablado yo todo este tiempo …

no no te preocupes … creo que … es muy inteligente la forma en que hablas

no conoces muchas chicas verdad?

En realidad si las conozco … pero todas son tan problemáticas y preocupadas solo por su apariencia … todas son como chicas plásticas estúpidas en verdad

Shikamaru… que tal si bajamos al pie de la cascada? … hay un lugar tranquilo … ya comimos hace poco … así que podemos relajarnos no crees?

Como quieras

Detrás de aquella enorme caída de agua en realidad se encontraban las aguas termales naturales mas relajantes de todo el país del fuego … no mucha gente las conocía, temari había podido llegar de pequeña solo montada en su abanico, era un baño termal pequeño … ideal para dos personas, pero para poder usar lo deberían despojarse de su vestimenta, sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento intenso … shikamaru no tenia idea de cual sería su siguiente movimiento, veía atónito a su pareja, tomo gran cantidad de aire … para lograr decir a duras penas

las damas primero

A diferencia de lo que el chico esperaba temari no reacciono de modo violento, se puso en frente de el y le dio la espalda, a la vez que le pedía que por favor le desamarrase la cinta del kimono. Las manos de shikamaru temblaban mientras a duras penas lograba desvestir a la kunoichi, en verdad se demoró mucho tiempo, estaba muy asustado, jamás había visto a una chica totalmente desprovista de ropa … la cara de temari … a diferencia de la de el … demostraba una satisfacción digna de quien acababa de ganar una guerra

cualquiera que supiera cuanto e has tardado diría que estabas atado de manos

mendokuse … es este kimono … esta amarrado de una manera muy extraña y complicada – decía el avergonzado shikamaru quien había visto como desatar esa banda en apenas segundos, pero sus nerviosas y traicioneras manos no se lo permitían

No te preocupes … lo importante no es cuantas veces lo intentes si no que lo logres

Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? … creo que … eso sería sobrepasarte

Sobrepasarme?

Seh tu sabes … no deberíamos de llegar tan lejos es solo una cita … - el chico nara se estaba volviendo un poco mas confiado ahora que le explicaba su punto a la chica, en ese momento terminó de desamarrar la banda del kimono … por lo que era decisión de temari el dejarlo caer o no

Haha … sobrepasarme … nah … dejar caer mi kimono en este instante no sería sobrepasarme – decía la joven kunoichi, a medida que se deshacía de la prenda de vestir que le había regalado tsunade-sama … quedando totalmente al descubierto … se acerco lentamente y beso a shikamaru en los labios … algo simple … mientras suavemente lo acariciaba – esto si es sobrepasarme

Hehe … no … no me parece aun que te hayas sobrepasado lo suficiente – decía el joven nara mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta nueva de rango jounin y tomaba a temari entre sus brazos, ahora era el quien la besaba

Entonces sobrepasémonos hasta donde tu quieras llegar

Los dos shinobi entraron lentamente a las calientes aguas, el cuerpo desnudo de shikamaru se sintió mas relajado, las aguas habían calmado sus nervios, tomó a temari con sus brazos, mientras ella enroscaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, el joven sentía que subía la temperatura, no sabía si era por las aguas o por el tibio cuerpo de su compañera, sus lenguas formaban un húmedo lazo dentro de sus bocas, mientras sus mentes se enfocaban en los labios del otro, temari se separó un poco, abrió cortésmente las piernas invitando a el tímido shikamaru a tomar todo su cuerpo, solo había un pequeño problema el jamás había tenido sexo en su vida, temari por su parte era un poco mas … conocedora… su húmedo agujero incitaba a el chico, era ahora o nunca … debía olvidarse de todas sus reglas auto impuestas y hacerlo con ella…

creo que esta sería la ocasión perfecta para olvidarme de las reglas

En verdad estaba decidido, haría el amor con temari en ese mismo instante, rodeado de unas tranquilas aguas termales en una gruta escondida tras la cascada, totalmente solos, el joven estaba dispuesto, se movió lentamente hacia su gloria, sus genitales se acercaban cada vez mas … eran apenas centímetros lo que los separaba … pero un recuerdo …un simple recuerdo lo detuvo en frío y le impidió moverse … era el recuerdo de su primer beso

Flash back

Shikamaru-kuun … feliz cumpleaños!!!

Eh? Si eres escandalosa ino, a nadie le importa eso

A mi si, además iruka-sensei ya me adelantó que seguramente tu, yo y ese gordo amigo tuyo seremos equipo … así que te guste o no tendremos que empezar a tratar de llevarnos bien… así que yo quería regalarte este pastel que hice anoche … y una flor de la amistad eterna

Uh? Que fastidio … y para que rayos quiero yo una flor. seguro se va a marchitar en unos días

Esta flor no, durara mientras la cuides, un buen trato con ella, algo de amor y adornara tu casa todo el tiempo

Como si me interesara una flor que va a darme mas problemas de los que va a resolver y un pastel que de seguro se lo termine dando a chouji … solo cumplo 11 años … ni que fuera algo tan importante…

Etto … para mi si … es por eso que tenía otro regalo para ti

Uh? Que fastidio, donde esta? No voy a caminar hasta tu casa solo para buscar algún tonto regalo envuelto en su aburrido empaque

Es que este … no le encontré envoltura … podrías cerrar los ojos para dártelo?

Mendokuse … la ultima vez que cerré los ojos cerca de ti fue en la clase de cambio de apariencia … y si mal no recuerdo … me echaste un balde de agua encima cuando me descuide

Por favor … esta vez no habrá nada malo, cierra los ojos shikamaru-kun

Como quieras, escandalosa… que fastidio

El chico cerró los ojos esperando cualquier trampa de la niña yamanaka, pero no recibió ninguna, solo sintió algo suave que rozó sus labios, era algo tierno, no sabía lo que era, no era comida … pero aun así llenaba a shikamaru … su mente dejo de razonar, estaba concentrado en eso que tocaba sus labios tan decididamente … quería abrir los ojos, pero no se atrevía a arruinar el momento … era perfecto para el … jamás se había sentido tan bien … el chico abrió los ojos cuando sintió que sus labios dejaban de hacer contacto …. Pero solo observó a ino, tan dulce como siempre, pero su cara estaba roja, la chica estaba totalmente apenada mientras que el chico estaba confundido

Ino … creo que deberías dejar de jugar con el maquillaje de tu mama, estas muy roja, a propósito que fue eso tan dulce que me diste a probar?

Te … te agradó mi regalo?

Claro … yo …. Me das un poco mas de lo que sea que fuese eso?

Etto … yo … quizás si te portas bien en tu próximo cumpleaños … o algún otro día

Chicas … son todas tan problemáticas

Fin flash Back

temari … yo … no puedo hacerlo

uh? Que pasa? No me dirás que te acobardaste y abandonaste cuando acabas de ganar la guerra?

No, no es eso …. Es solo que … no creo que estén presentes todos los elementos necesarios … no estoy listo en este momento

A ver … elementos necesarios? … tu eres un chico apuesto, por lo que veo tienes un duro y buen miembro viril, yo soy una sexy chica reposando en unas aguas termales, estoy totalmente dispuesta, mis piernas ya están abiertas a ti, tengo todas las condiciones de una buena mujer … ambos totalmente desnudos … yo estoy caliente …. Ya nos besamos … QUE MAS QUIERES??? A tu gordo amigo haciéndote porras para que te atrevas??? O necesitas que te pase la petición de sexo por escrito??

Temari … es solo que … no podría explicártelo …. Pero de niño … cuando me entere de algo … me prometí que la primera vez que lo hiciera … sería con otra persona…

Shikamaru .. por favor … sabes que te quiero, mi hermano es el kaze kage … puedes venirte conmigo a la aldea de la arena, o si prefieres puedo vivir aquí contigo, solo quiero que estemos los dos juntos

Temari … eres muy hermosa … y francamente una de las primeras personas en mi lista sin duda, pero creo … que no estoy tan seguro de que tu y yo seamos absolutamente el uno para el otro … tal vez para algo menos serio …

Esta bien …. Supongo que ya no tiene sentido seguir con la cita y todo eso verdad? –la joven kunoichi trataba de sonreír a duras penas, pero en su esfuerzo no pudo contenerse y rompió a llorar, en verdad había intentado todo lo que le fuera posible por ser pareja del joven nara, pero su esfuerzo … ya carecía de lógica

Yo nunca dije que esto había terminado, solo dije que podíamos dejarlo para otro momento

Shikamaru tomo a temari por el mentón, le quito de sus ojos las lagrimas que derramaba y la besó … esta vez no era un beso dedicado a fines eróticos, no era por el momento, esta vez era un beso real, un beso de cariño … shikamaru quería expresarle que con ella también la pasaba bien

Por favor nunca vuelvas a llorar … no es tu estilo

Seh podría convertirme en un llorón como tu verdad?

Problemática

Así decidí ser desde el principio

Ambos jóvenes salieron tranquilamente … mientras se dirigían a la aldea, ya estaba cayendo la noche … en el camino solo había silencio … pero solo eso se necesitaba, porque el silencio es la lengua universal… fueron al hotel donde se hospedaba temari … allí … en ropa interior ambos shinobis se estuvieron besando hasta muy tarde bajo las cobijas, aún cuando los besos eran intensos … para shikamaru ningún beso se le asemejaba a aquel sabor que sintió cuando ino lo besó por primera vez …. El día siguiente , iba a convertirse en la parte mas difícil del juego para el, así que decidió apagar la luz e irse a dormir.

Era ya muy tarde .. en konoha la oscuridad reinaba …. Solo se veía una luz prendida en toda la aldea, era la oficina de la hokage, había estado espiando toda la tarde a los jóvenes, incluso el momento en que shikamaru se había negado a tener relaciones con temari

AHHHHHH POR QUE A MIII … SHIZUNEEE

Eh? Tsunade-sama que hace despierta … y por que no se presentó en la oficina el día de hoy??

Ahhhh a quien le importa eso? … creo que mi talento para entender la mente masculina esta fallando… le di todas las estrategias posibles a temari … pero aún así , el chico nara no tuvo sexo con ella

QUEEE!!! Tsunade-sama …. Como se atreve a espiar a esos jóvenes cuando están en una situación como esa?? …. Usted esta loca o que?.. etto… espere.. dijo que shikamaru no acepto a temari?? O.O Jajajajaja creo que ganare la apuesta entonces jujuju

Ha … aun temari conserva la ventaja, estuvieron besándose apasionadamente toda la noche … gracias a la vestimenta y consejos que le di muajajaaja

Uh … usted intervino en la cita de esos dos … que bajo ha caído … como se atreve a hacer trampa, usted nunca cambiara … interviniendo y haciendo todo lo posible para ganar … ese es el camino de un shinobi??

Por cierto shizune, hablando de trampas … me encontré un interesante papel aquí , extrañamente tiene mi sello y mi firma, pero no recuerdo haberla autorizado

Etto… es una misión que surgió en ultimo minuto, como usted no estaba aquí se la asigne a 2 jounin totalmente al azar

Al azar… que curioso que para ser al azar hayan salido justamente los señores yamanaka, los padres de ino, y que coincidencia que sea una misión que le ocupara estos tres días donde no estarán en casa …. Y que casualidad que ocurre cuando shikamaru debe pasar una noche en la casa de ellos, con que tramposa eh?

Etto… creo que … paso tanto tiempo con usted que adquirí sus malos hábitos

Hmm como sea, ya ambas intervenimos, estamos a mano, supongo que ya no habrán mas trampas ni empujoncitos a nuestras candidatas verdad?

Etto … claro … solo iba a ayudar a ino con lo de sus padres para crear algo de ambiente … no la voy a ayudar mas … mañana la veo pero solo porque me pidió que le arreglara el cabello

A la mañana siguiente …

Shizune …. Solo por curiosidad … que planeas hacer con ese frasco de afrodisíaco que llevas escondido en la mano?

Eh? afrodisíaco … esto … no …. Esto es para el cabello de ino

Claro … y esta metido en ese pote por que ….

Es que ino lo quería para … nada … solo necesitaba el recipiente

Entonces supongo que no te importara que tire a la basura su contenido antes de llevárselo verdad?

No Tsunade-sama … creo que ya no debe necesitarlo

Los ojos de la hokage brillaban de malicia … en su mente ya todo estaba planeado, trampas, accidentes, intervenciones … ella jamás se permitiría perder esa apuesta ( como si alguna vez hubiera ganado alguna)


	3. Un amor eterno

Sigue sin importarme sus opiniones…. Nah vale mentira, si quieren dejar reviews dejenlos y yo los leo… seh claro

Era muy temprano en la mañana, el viento se sentía frío y la presión del aire estaba cambiando, yamanaka ino esperaba en las afueras de una nueva feria que recién habían abierto a un lado de konoha, había durado mucho tiempo intentando averiguar que ponerse, shizune la ayudo a escoger la mas hermosa combinación de prendas posible, pero de camino al punto de reunión, una brisa fuerte hizo que le cayera encima un balde de lodo que salió de la nada, su ropa había quedado arruinada, así que no tuvo otra opción mas que colocarse su típica falda y top morados, tal cual como lo había hecho toda su vida … el azotante viento arruino también el extravagante peinado que tenía, la rubia, con su determinación aun firme tomo una ligera liga y con eso se hizo su típica cola de caballo, en fin … estaba exactamente igual que como había estado siempre.

Shikamaru llego algo tarde, había durado mucho tiempo despierto besando a temari y durmió mas de la cuenta, estaba algo desaliñado y con actitud pesimista en su rostro … ino lo veía venir … de seguro para ella hubiera sido mejor opción haberse quedado en su casa, los ánimos y el clima no eran los correctos para pasar una agradable salida, aún así la rubia no se daría por vencida, demostraría a como diera lugar que shikamaru y ella eran el uno para el otro

Gomenasai shikamaru-kun listo para nuestra cita?

Uh? … ino … estas … ¬¬ exactamente igual que siempre, creí que estarías con alguna de tus crisis infantiles pensando durante horas la ropa que deberías ponerte

Etto .. yo … es que …

Como sea, entremos a la feria, se ve divertida

Hai

Ino intento como pudo de animar a shikamaru… trataron de subirse a algunos juegos inflables, pero la fila era demasiado larga y seguro shikamaru se aburriría, quería entrar al túnel del amor, pero este estaba cerrado, probaron con algunos otros juegos, pero estaban muy grandes para ellos

Shizune …. Le recomendaste que fuera a esa feria en su cita ¿?? ¬¬

Etto … fui hace años … y me pareció muy divertida .. creí que sería un buen lugar

¬¬ seh claro, si ino fuera la mama de shikamaru, esta es una feria para niños, hace cuanto que no habías ido?

Mi papa me traía cuando era aun una niña … era tan divertido

¬¬ Si sabes que gane la apuesta verdad?

u.u estoy empezando a creer que si

Ino se sentía agobiada, no s le ocurrían mas ideas, su cita se iba a volver un completo fracaso si no hacía algo pronto, shikamaru lucía cada vez mas aburrido y silencioso … era difícil … pero por la mente de ino pasó la idea de rendirse … no aun no …. Ella intentaría aunque fuera una vez mas …

Etto … mira shikamaru … un tiro al blanco con aros

Hmm? Veamos a ver que podemos ganar

Shika-kun mira ese conejito de felpa …. Yo … quisiera uno

Hmm estas segura?

Hai

Que problemática …. Como sea … a ver que puedo hacer

El moreno no le dio mucha importancia a la petición de ino, intentó el juego, consistía en lanzar 10 aros, de manera que estos cayeran todos en el pico de una botella alejada un par de metros de ellos… el joven falló un par de veces y se rindió, no era de su agrado el estar intentado mucho tiempo algo si de todos modos era imposible lograrlo.

Ino estaba devastada, al chico de sus sueños no le interesaban los deseos de ella, durante algunas horas estuvieron caminando por el parque en las afueras de la feria… pero no encontraban de que hablar, el clima iba empeorando, las delgadas gotas de lluvia se iban volviendo mas gruesas, el agua empapó a ambos shinobis, quienes a duras penas encontraron refugio bajo un frondoso árbol…

Los ojos de ino se humedecían, sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que aún caían sobre ellos, estaba cansada y deprimida, ya no era ningún secreto, su cita había sido un desastre … seguro shikamaru pensaba en lo cómoda y tibia que estaba la cama de temari, de seguro en ese momento el buscaba la forma de irse de allí, dejarla a su suerte con cualquier excusa y pasar mas tiempo con temari de esa manera…

Ino … creo que … voy a salir un rato de aquí … deberías buscar un lugar mas seco

Shika-kun … a donde vas?

Hhm … creo que deje algo pendiente por hacer … si no te molesta creo que lo mejor será separarnos un rato

Esta bien …. Seguro eso será lo mejor ….

Ino … estas bien?

No importa … anda … a donde sea que tengas que ir tan importante

Hhm como sea

El joven se alejo corriendo ante los ojos de ino, hasta que su sombra se confundió en la lluvia y no lo pudo ver mas, estaba sola, shikamaru seguro había ido a buscar a temari … su ropa estaba empapada y sucia, un fuerte viento arranco las ultimas partes del árbol que cubrían a la chica, allí, en medio de la lluvia, ino rompió a llorar, las imágenes de shikamaru con ella se volvían borrosas, todas las misiones, los años en la academia juntos, los entrenamientos, las veces que comían juntos, se volvían veneno, y ante sus ojos, la serpiente que envenenaba esa relación era temari.

Se dejo caer en el piso, de todas formas ya nada le importaba, si no podía disfrutar aunque fuera un tiempo junto a shikamaru … entonces no valía la pena luchar , pasaron varios minutos, solo esperaba a que la corriente d agua la arrastrase hasta algún río que la dejara fuera de konoha, ya eso nada le importaba, shikamaru era el único chico a quien de verdad había amado, lo de sasuke para ella era solo una rivalidad contra sakura, sus ojos ya no veían … estaba anocheciendo, no sabía si su rostro estaba mojado por la lluvia o por sus lagrimas, seguía lloviendo, pero, en la oscuridad, sintió como las gotas de lluvia dejaban de caer sobre su cuerpo, algo la estaba protegiendo

Hmmm si sigues allí vas a pescar un resfriado no crees ino?

Uh? … shi… shikamaru-kun … volviste?

Etto … y que te hizo pensar que no volvería?

Es que … nuestra cita fue un desastre… intenté que esta vez entre nosotros fuera especial, que esta salida juntos fuera única, que fuera diferente para ti

No debiste hacerlo

Si … ya se que me vas a decir … que es una tontería aburrida y problemática y todo eso …. Pero yo solo quería ….

No, no debiste hacerlo … porque ya todos nuestros encuentros han sido perfectos, tal cual como han sido siempre, no era necesario cambiar nada

Shikamaru-kun….

Levántate ruidosa …. Además esta cita aun no ha acabado, me tomo demasiado tiempo conseguir este conejo, para que después de todo nisiquiera le des un nombre

La rubia se quito las lagrimas de los ojos y levantó la mirada, frente a ella estaba shikamaru… en su mano derecha traía sostenido un paraguas, mientras que en su brazo izquierdo llevaba el peluche de conejo que tanto le había gustado a su amiga, de una manera muy gentil , la levantó y la recostó de su pecho … estaba tan tibio, ino quería aferrarse a el y no separarse nunca, sentimiento mutuo por parte del chico, así caminando por las desiertas calles de konoha se dirigieron tranquilamente a la casa de ino

Etto … shikamaru-kun … lo siento … creo que te he mojado tu chaleco jounin nuevo

A quien le importa eso …. Pienso que mantenerte abrigada es mas valioso que un tonto rango shinobi

Gracias shikamaru-kun

La rubia se juntaba mas de su chico para sentir su calidez, en realidad, ambos estaban sonrojados, parecían de nuevo los dos niñitos que se conocieron en la academia ninja hace tanto tiempo, su caminata solo fue interrumpida por un recuerdo de shikamaru que hizo que se detuviera en seco

Shikamaru-kun que pasa? Estas rojo como un tomate y te detuviste de repente

Etto … ino … acabo de recordar …. Cuando cumplí 11 años tu me diste un regalo muy especial …. Y me prometiste que volverías a dármelo verdad? …pero que yo recuerde en mis siguientes cumpleaños no me diste nada, una promesa es una promesa después de todo

Hhm … lo había olvidado … tienes toda la razón, como no lo recuerdo después de tanto tiempo??? …. -En sus rostros se veían expresiones infantiles, como si para ellos siguiera siendo el mismo juego de hace años – shikamaru-kun cierra los ojos entonces

Si tu lo dices …

Igual que la primera vez ino besó los labios de su amigo, pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez el joven abrió los ojos, sus labios sabían tan bien como la primera vez, extendió sus brazos dejando caer a un lado el paraguas, colocó suavemente su mano sobre el rostro de ino, y con la otra le tomo de la cintura para acercarla mas a el… seguía lloviendo … pero no importaba, la naturaleza respetaba ese amor, sobre ellos las gotas no caían … como si en ese lugar no estuviera lloviendo, ese era el beso perfecto … allí no iba simplemente la unión de sus labios, iba un sello de amor, promesas eternas, su instante se convirtió así en la confesión mas hermosa y silenciosa del mundo, siguieron besándose … el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones … pero no les importaba … hubieran preferido morir mil veces en ese mismo instante que separarse unos segundos y detener el momento ….

Wajajaja tal parece que gano yo Tsunade-sama

Demonios … que acaso ese par de mocosos no piensan separarse nunca?

Separarse??? Pero si se ven tan lindos … son tan jóvenes y dulces, seh, sin duda son la pareja perfecta

Haz silencio shizune …. Esto no acaba hasta que el chico de su voto

¬¬ Usted no entiende el corazón de los hombres verdad?

¬¬ y supongo que tu sabes mucho mas que yo al respecto no? … después de todo estas teniendo relaciones con dos chicos al mismo tiempo

Ya le dije que solo estoy probando … el día del baile elegiré a uno

Uh? Eso se puede hacer? Probar la mercancía antes de comprarla??

Etto … creo que será mejor que dejemos ese tema hasta allí tsunade-sama …. Los chicos ya llegaron a la casa de los yamanaka y creo que necesitaran algo de privacidad

Hum … claro … porque "casualmente" los padres de la chica tuvieron que salir a una misión y ellos se van a quedar solos

Que coincidencia verdad? Como si todo fuera planeado para poder quitarle el dinero a usted

5

Tsunade-sama que hace?

4

Kiaaaahhh yo no caeré en eso

3

La espero en la oficina, aún tiene muchas cosas que hacer antes de la reunión

SHIZUNEEEEEE

Los chicos ya estaban en la casa de los yamanaka… estaban totalmente empapados y no sabían que harían, después de ese profundo beso en realidad las cosas habían quedado en silencio, no se dirigían la palabra pues no encontraban como hacerlo, querían hacer cosas inimaginables pero no se atrevían a pedirlo. Estaban solos en la casa de ino, sabían que tarde o temprano shikamaru tendría que irse a buscar ropa seca y a darse un baño en su propia casa … pero ella no quería que se fuera…

Etto … bueno … creo que en verdad nos hace falta un baño de agua tibia y ropa nueva…

Shikamaru-kun … si quieres puedes ir a tu casa a bañarte y buscar ropa nueva allá, si permaneces con ese chaleco tan mojado podrías resfriarte

Nah … sería muy problemático … el camino es muy largo y podría pasarme algo

O.O … solo vives a un par de casas de aquí

Tal vez … pero en verdad la estoy pasando bien aquí …

que lindo eres shika … voy a estar arriba dándome una ducha, si quieres tu usa el baño de mis padres, así te quitaras el agua de lluvia

Claro … solo déjame revisar en la biblioteca de tus padres a ver si encuentro algo interesante, después voy a bañarme

(hmm .. de seguro preferiría estar con un buen libro o jugando shogi antes que conmigo, pero sus labios sonaban tan sinceros cuando me beso …. Habrá sido mentira? … no ino, reacciona … no caigas en la locura tan fácilmente)

La rubia subió pensativa las escaleras mientras shikamaru se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá con un libro de filosofía en la mano, entró al baño y se desvistió, tenía la mala costumbre de no trancar la puerta, de todos modos en su casa todos sabían que si ino entraba a bañarse no saldría de allí en unas dos horas … en verdad su ceremonia de belleza era extensa, pero a la vez muy hermosa

La chica se deshizo de su ropa mojada tirándola al piso, se soltó el cabello y se deshizo de sus vendajes shinobi, cuando se disponía a entrar a la regadera y correr la puerta una mano sujeto a la suya … se trataba de shikamaru, quien después de analizar su situación 4 segundos se dio cuenta que un baño juntos podría ser divertido.

Shikamaru-kun que haces aquí? No estabas leyendo en la sala?

No había ningún libro interesante y se me olvidó preguntarte donde guardaban las toallas secas - el chico tenía una expresión sumamente divertida y una mirada un tanto pervertida

¬¬ toallas … bueno … eso no era motivo para entrar al baño de esa forma …. además que es un gran descaro el tuyo entrar cuando estoy totalmente desnuda

Era verdad … ino se había quitado toda la ropa … el chico dejó su actitud de entretenimiento para dejar paso al sonrojo y a la vergüenza, estaba allí en el baño de su amiga, tomándole la mano mientras ella solo se quedaba parada sin nada de ropa observando que iba a hacer … lucia tan hermosa, shikamaru no tenía idea de que el cuerpo de su compañera kunoichi fuera tan perfecto y tentador, en verdad no tenía defectos … era un cuerpo sin marcas … bien formado y simplemente escultural … su cabello suelto le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura … sus pechos eran tan delicados como una fruta prohibida, su piel era como la de un bebe, sus ojos azules adquirían un brillo celestial con el vapor del agua que corría …. Era perfecta .. shikamaru comparaba esa imagen con la del cuerpo de temari, en verdad ino podría ser 10 … o tal vez 20 veces mas hermosa que la chica de la arena …. La delicadeza de sus atributos la hacían ser superior. El chico necesito de un esfuerzo mas allá de los limites humanos para que sus ojos no se separaran de su cuerpo, la veía, la deseaba, la amaba.

(que hago …. Shikamaru piensa rápido … estas a solas con ella … bésala …. No, mejor tómala entre tus brazos … o mejor acaríciala y pídele algo indecente … nah eso sería muy problemático y se molestaría … )

Y bien? … te vas a quedar todo el día allí sin moverte? … tu has irrumpido aquí y me has visto desnudita … supongo que es tu deber quitarte la ropa también para que yo te vea no?

UH? … no hay una segunda opción?

Creo que no … además … ya que estas aquí … el baño es grande …. Podrías tomar tu baño aquí también si quieres

Ino yo … hai

Ambos shinobis entraron a la ducha, el agua corría por sus cuerpos … en verdad era bastante espacioso … pero ellos decidieron estar juntos … así era mas fácil poder besarse … bajo el chorro de agua que caía la nueva pareja se besaba apasionadamente … aun cuando eran besos sencillos y rápidos eran reales … y cada uno expresaba en ellos palabras de amor … sus cuerpos empezaban a volverse calidos … shikamaru no se podía contener mas, amaba a ino y con ella estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que nunca se atrevió a hacer con ninguna otra chica… tomó una de sus piernas y se la levanto… la presionó contra una pared , aún cuando parecía algo muy rudo en realidad lo hizo con la mayor delicadeza posible… la chica estaba sonrojada, pero aun así muy feliz … solo le preocupaba algo

Shikamaru yo … nunca lo he hecho con nadie … yo …

Tranquila … exploraremos esta parte de la vida por primera vez juntos …

Es decir que tu no …

El silencio es tan hermoso como tu … dejemos que solo nuestros cuerpos hablen ino …. – decía el chico mientras la besaba de una manera profunda

Shikamaru … yo … ahhh

Es verdad verdad … ambos adolescentes estaban sonrojados y no sabían bien que hacer … era su primera vez … aún así sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronía … como si en sus mentes siempre hubieran sabido que debían hacer … ino no sabía si debía gritar … le dolía … pero a la vez se sentía tan bien … tener a shikamaru dentro suyo era lo mejor que pudiera haber experimentado … era tan lindo, allí .. bajo una regadera de agua tibia se amaron hasta no poder mas, usando sus bocas solo para besar y sin dirigirse una sola palabra … tuvieron su primera vez juntos en silencio, porque para expresar el placer que sentían no existían palabras …. Shikamaru levanto en el aire a su amiga y la llevo hasta la cama … el suelo era una gran alfombra que los llevaba directo a la lujuria … allí continuaron haciendo el amor … porque ya no era simple sexo .. o una primera vez … eso era hacer el amor …

Se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama … no era necesaria la ropa o las cobijas … cada quien se cubría con el cuerpo de su pareja .. así, pasaron toda la noche abrazados reposando de lo que había sido en realidad .. la mejor cita de sus vidas

Ya estaba amaneciendo, ino fue la primera en levantarse, preparó un gran desayuno y lo llevo a la cama, despertó a shikamaru con un dulce beso para que pudiera comer

Eh? Que es toda esta comida?

Hhhmm …. Es solo un pequeño regalo para ganar puntos en el duelo de citas … a veces se puede ganar un juego solo por esos pequeños detalles … barriguita llena y corazón contento

Como quieras …. Pero el resultado lo decidí yo ayer apenas te vi por primera vez sin ropa en el baño

Shikamaru-kun …. Co… come rápido … para terminar esta tonta pelea por ti … mis padres van a estar afuera hasta mañana en la noche así que tenemos todo el día … podríamos aprovecharlo para tener otra cita …. o …

O quedarnos aquí para continuar el trabajo de anoche …

Sus ropas ya se habían secado … se vistieron y fueron al punto de encuentro donde shikamaru elegiría a alguna de las dos kunoichis, llegaron algo tarde con respecto a la hora que habían establecido, pero en el lugar no había nadie, en el piso solo encontraron una flor de color plateado … era sumamente extraña y shikamaru no sabía donde podían crecer, no había visto ninguna en konoha…

es una rosa del olvido

Uh? Del olvido?

Si … expresa un adiós definitivo… cuando una persona abandona su sueño … es extraño este tipo de rosas solo crece en …

En donde?

Estas rosas son muy valiosas … solo crecen en la cima de la gran roca del shukaku en las afueras de la aldea de la arena

Temari ….

Creo que ella … sabía de alguna forma lo que había en tu corazón … en verdad es una dura oponente

Seh que problemático … además era linda

Mas que yo?

Hhm … no se …. Quizás si me refrescas la memoria sobre tu cuerpo podría darte la respuesta no crees?

Entonces vamos a mi casa - la chica le beso suavemente mientras tomaba su mano y lo conducía por las calles de konoha

En un techo de las casas de la aldea, una figura los observaba… una vez mas tenía puestas las cuatro coletas y llevaba en su espalda un gigantesco abanico… por su rostro rodaba una lagrima negra .. le costaba aceptar ese amor … pero sentía que de alguna forma no podría impedirlo … ya lo había intentado varias veces el día anterior … pero sus planes habían fracasado, los vientos silbaban en señal de lamento, las nubes lloraban sin cesar … bajo la intensa lluvia la dama de la arena permanecía inmóvil …. Sus ojos se habían humedecido ahora mas , pero permanecía firme en su decisión de no romper a llorar de nuevo, después de todo se lo había prometido al chico de las sombras, era muy triste … había quedado sola …. Decidió marcharse de la aldea, el romance de ino y shikamaru era una estaca para su corazón

Las nubes cesaron y toda la aldea de konoha salió de nuevo a su vida normal, todos estaban fuera de sus casas recorriendo la aldea y haciendo los últimos preparativos para el baile de promoción jounin …. Solo dos personas permanecían aun dentro de una casa, ino y shikamaru, quienes decidieron que debían aprovechar el tiempo que sus padres estaban fuera para mejorar sus habilidades en sex-jutsu …..


	4. Vida y mas nada

Ultimo capitulo, la fiesta, muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron algo de tiempo para leer este fic, ya que llegaron a este punto lo mejor que pueden hacer es terminar de leerlo no? … what ever…

Era una mañana radiante, ya los preparativos estaban listos, esa noche sería el gran baile de promoción de los nuevos jounin, todas las parejas de la aldea estaban formadas.

Al mediodía llegaron los Kayes de las 3 grandes naciones aparte de su anfitriona, todos escoltados por los nuevos jounin, el kazekage de la arena, sabaku no gaara, era escoltado en realidad por varias kunoichis alumnas suyas, al parecer se había vuelto increíblemente popular entre las damas por su alto cargo, kankuro iba detrás de el, planeando la forma en la que podría quitarle el puesto a su hermano, estaba verde de envidia, viendo lo popular que era, cambio parecía que los marionetistas en realidad no eran muy codiciados entre las chicas ; algunos jounin de las aldeas de la estrella, la roca y la lluvia seguían la caravana.

Ino y shikamaru …. Seguían practicando su sex-jutsu, al parecer el moreno tenía mas resistencia de la que aparentaba, y la chica yamanaka no desperdiciaba esto, su placer se volvió un pánico intenso y repentino cuando sus padres llegaron sin previo aviso, a como pudieron se vistieron velozmente y salieron a recibirlos(estaban en realidad en el cuarto de sus padres … sería muy sospechoso encontrarlos allí a los dos solitos)

Go..Gomenasai señores yamanaka

Papi … mami … volvieron temprano de su misión no?

Seh … al parecer la misión que nos asignaron era de mentira … al llegar al lugar asignado nos miraron como si estuviéramos locos y nos dijeron que ellos jamás habían solicitado ayuda alguna ….A propósito shikamaru que haces aquí?

Etto … señor yo estaba … explicándole un nuevo jutsu a su hija, asuma-sensei dijo que sería bueno que practicáramos juntos

¬¬ en la casa?

Seh … este ejercicio necesita mas que nada mucha concentración y uso de la mente, además que debe ser un ambiente cómodo …

Bueno si lo dice asuma debe estar bien … si ya terminaron de entrenar por que no salen un rato de la casa? Han ido a la nueva feria de konoha? Creo que sería un buen lugar para que se distraigan

Ambos shinobis rieron, se despidieron de los padres de ino y salieron un rato a ver que cosas interesantes podían encontrar, los padres de ino, aprovechando que estaban solos decidieron que era buen momento para refrescar su relación, extrañamente cuando se disponían a amarse ellos también no encontraron los preservativos …. así que tuvieron que abstenerse un rato …

La noche había caído, la luna estaba resplandeciente y la fiesta había comenzado, tsunade-sama ordenó un jakuzzi lleno de sake … solo le tomo 5 minutos lograr que todos en la fiesta estuvieran totalmente embriagados, preparo también muchas habitaciones, equipadas con todo lo necesario, cama matrimonial, preservativos, botellas de sake … un refrigerador repleto …., todas pertenecientes a un hotel justo al lado del lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta, así cuando las cosas se calentaran, los honorables invitados y sus parejas podrían apartarse un rato de la celebración e ir a los cuartos (y allí ponerse a jugar juegos de mesa o armar rompecabezas … nada pervertido… ¬¬ seh claro), Kiba y hinata estaban en una esquina apartados de todos los demás, se susurraban dulces palabras al oído … hinata se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos mientras el chico perro besaba dulcemente su frente, pasados unos minutos sus bocas a pesar de no haber probado el sake, probaron una y otra vez los labios de su pareja.

Sakura y ryoga llegaron algo tarde, la pelirrosa lucía un hermoso vestido rojo, él tenía un elegante chaleco negro, pasaron agarrados de la mano tranquilamente, como si solo fueran amigos, cada uno se fue a lados separados a conversar con sus amigos, lo extraño era que cada momento se distraían de la conversación para dirigirse miradas entre ellos, a mitad de la noche no pudieron ocultar mas su relación, allí, en medio de la pista de baile ryoga beso profundamente a sakura haciendo que esta se sonrojara … mas que nada por la cantidad de susurros que escuchaba entre sus compañeros, los cuales fueron cesados en el momento que ryoga se puso cerca de ellos y con una mirada seria y asesina los hizo callar a todos, en verdad la amaba y no dejaría que nadie hablara mal de su chica.

Aburame shino y la hermana de kiba permanecían distante de los otros … aún no se habían dirigido palabra alguna, obviamente el chico amante de los insectos era bastante malo en las citas, y era tan divertido como un muerto, la chica lo invitó a bailar a lo que él se rehusó varias veces, intento darle sake a ver si se animaba, pero los insectos destructores de su cuerpo eliminaban el alcohol antes de que llegara a su torrente sanguíneo, por lo que no podía embriagarse (verdaderamente útil para las fiestas), finalmente la chica inuzuka, cansada, decidió tomar medidas drásticas, lo llevo agarrado de la mano hasta una de las habitaciones, al parecer su ultima estrategia funcionó … por que no se vio al joven aburame ni a la hermana de kiba en todo el resto de la noche.

Rock lee y mayura bailaban muy animados, la chica impidió a toda costa que su acompañante probara alcohol, gai sensei le había advertido de lo del puño borracho, aún sin tomar sake, lee estaba muy animado, se movía con mucha gracia y ritmo en la pista de baile, que encajaba perfectamente con la dama de la aldea de la roca quien amaba bailar, en verdad ellos dos eran el ejemplo perfecto de la flor de la juventud.

Neji permanecía al lado de la mesa de sake, estaba esperando el momento en que tenten se descuidara para el tomar por primera vez algo de la fuerte bebida, pero la chica permaneció al lado suyo toda la noche, una verdadera hazaña porque de lo único que hablaba el chico de los ojos blanco era de cuan superior era, y de cómo el seguramente podía bailar y hacer todas las cosas de las fiestas mejor que todos ellos, en su delirio de grandeza y egolatría, tenten se aparto e el un rato para hablar con sakura, después de escuchar tantas tonterías de su pareja estaba aburrida y quería enterarse al menos de cómo se sentía su amiga quien si tenía un novio comprensivo. Neji aprovechó este momento para intentar probar una buena botella de sake, pero cuando iba a tomar el primer trago algo le tomó del pie, era jiraya-sama, ahogado de borracho y empapado de alcohol, estaba pidiéndole que le pasara un trago a el también, cuando el chico hyuga vio ese patético espectáculo, el viejo sanin tirado en el piso de esa forma debido a la cantidad de alcohol, dejó de a golpe la botella de sake, se arrepintió de haber querido tomar y corrió a abrazar a tenten, la tomó entre sus brazos y delante de todos los presentes la besó, la chica sin dudarlo un momento correspondió al beso, sin oponer resistencia se dirigieron miradas lujuriosas y se encaminaron sigilosamente a una de las habitaciones, donde se encerraron con llave … (para comer galletas y tomar jugo de manzana mientras armaban rompecabezas, nada mas )

Chouji se dedicó a desaparecer la mesa de postres, no vio ninguna chica sola, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería comer hasta morir del cansancio, cuando estaba en medio de su misión una dulce voz lo detuvo.

Tal parece que te agradan los dulces que prepare

Eh? Tu preparaste esta comida? Esta sumamente deliciosa, la forma en que agregaste un toque de sake y ron de coco en la crema para eliminar el sabor amargo es increíble

En verdad lo crees? No sabía que supieras tanto de cocina

Si .. etto … siempre he pensado que cocinar y comer es un arte

Aww eres tan dulce, como te llamas? Tienes novia? Me impresiona un chico lo suficientemente sensible como para aprender a cocinar

Chouji no sabía si en verdad esa linda chica (por que en verdad era hermosa y muy bien dotada) le hablaba a él, generalmente las mujeres huían cuando empezaba a hablar de comida, miró hacia los lados confundido para ver si había alguien mas cerca de el, pero estaba solo, en verdad esa chica le estaba hablando

M..Mi nom…nombre es … ahinichi douji …. Pe … perdón, A… Akimichi chouji quise decir

Bien akimichi chouji, mi nombre es hikaru, un placer conocerte, quieres explicarme mas acerca de ti mientras bailamos?

Etto… yo … no se bailar

Ok .. yo te enseño, luego tu puedes enseñarme mas acerca de cocinar te parece un trato justo?

Hai

Así pasaron toda la noche .. bailando tranquilamente, a chouji se le quitaron las ganas de comer, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de hikaru, y por ella dejaría todos sus vicios y costumbres.

Kakashi y anko permanecían muy juntitos bailando, no querían separarse por ningún motivo, iruka ya la hija de ichiraku conversaban alegremente al lado de la mesa de sake, Tsunade-sama y Jiraya-sama agotaron juntos la mitad de el jakuzzi de licor que habían ordenado, asuma y kurenai permanecieron bailando desde el principio hasta el final de la fiesta, conociendo el temperamento de kurenai nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos, solo se detuvieron para ir un rato a los cuartos privados, (los cuales ya estaban full y prácticamente había que hacer cola para obtener alguno, cuando entraron se sentaron en la cama matrimonial y solo conversaron de nuevas técnicas de combate, nada pervertido)

Gaara permanecía escondido en las sombras, con su típica actitud de "los odio a todos y planeo asesinarlos", pero cada vez que encontraba un buen lugar, pacifico y tranquilo, las jóvenes kunoichis de su aldea lo descubrían y lo abrazaban , besaban, tocaban, acariciaban, el kaze-kage no era muy fanático de las mujeres, no había tenido buenas experiencias en asuntos amorosos, pero, solo por esa vez, decidió que podía dejarse llevar, de todas formas sería imposible ocultarse de ellas, bajo la guardia y dejó que las chicas se acercaran a el, estas lo llevaron por los brazos hasta uno de los desocupados cuartitos de el hotel de al lado, era gaara…. Con unas 5 kunoichis sumamente hermosas y jóvenes de su aldea en una habitación cerrada. (desgraciado ese …. En mi próximo fic voy a hacer que se muera de una manera dolorosa … u.u 5 mujeres para el solo …. lo detesto ... envidia tenía que ser u.u … y se notaba tan calladito)

Shizune no se vio en ningún momento de la fiesta, luego de terminar los preparativos entró con un par de chicos muy apuestos, los tres tomaron algo de sake y se desaparecieron del salón, curiosamente en el momento que se fueron se inauguró la primera habitación del hotel… allí paso toda la noche teniendo su propia fiesta privada en uno de los cuartos (seh … la verdadera reunión como que era en esas habitaciones …. Me pregunto quienes habrán quedado en la fiesta) al parecer la joven ayudante de la hokage no pudo decidir con cual de los dos chuunins iría al baile … así que simplemente se divirtió con los dos al mismo tiempo ( y se veía tan inocente …)

El amor (y el sake) se sentían en el aire…. Pero … en la fiesta faltaba aún una pareja, nadie sabía donde estaban shikamaru e ino. Ya se terminaba la fiesta, las personas empezaban a salir de las habitaciones privadas (para seguir jugando rompecabezas en sus casas), el sake se había acabado, la mayoría se estaba marchando, de repente, una joven pareja entró al baile, una era una hermosa rubia en un despampanante traje plateado, el otro era un joven chico con cara de fastidio y agotamiento, se trataba de ino y shikamaru, en vez de ir al baile habían preferido quedarse juntos en su casa, pero al rato quisieron pasar a saludar a sus amigos antes de que todos se fueran

hehe …. Shikamaru… creo que ya la mayoría se ha ido

Tu fuiste la que se demoró dos horas arreglándose el cabello

Querías que me viera fea ¿

No … en realidad creo que siempre te has visto perfecta y no necesitabas cambiar nada

Shikamaru-kun …

Aún hay música, creo que es un buen momento para el ultimo baile no?

Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías …

El joven nara tomó a ino por la cintura, la beso tiernamente y la acerco a su pecho, ella levantaba su rostro y le besaba el cuello suavemente … era el baile perfecto, la pareja perfecta en la noche perfecta, los reflectores se apagaron y solo la luz de la luna fue testigo de aquella muestra de amor

Shikamaru … dilo

Decir que?

Por favor … si buscas un buen momento … este es …

No se de que me hablas ino …

Shikamaru … por favor … solo quiero escucharlo de tus labios

Ino … yo … te amo … y siempre te amare ….

Yo también te amo shikamaru, por ahora … dejemos que solo nuestros cuerpos hablen

El joven beso a la chica mientras la abrazaba, no quería perderla nunca, por muy problemático que fuera … la abrazó y beso en ese momento, tal cual como lo había hecho desde pequeño …y tal cual como siguió abrazándola y besándola por el resto de su vida … porque comprendía que era ella, la única chica que había amado de verdad …

FIN …………

Seh claro

Creo que yo gane la apuesta Tsunade-sama

Seh … así parece

Uh? No se le nota molesta

Generalmente pierdo por apuestas tontas … pero esta es diferente … creo que en verdad me agrada haber perdido

Yo le dije que ellos dos eran la pareja perfecta desde el principio

Tal vez … espero que temari pueda ser algún día tan feliz como lo es ino ahora

Seguro que así será, ella es muy fuerte, este golpe no será nada, se recuperara en un par de días

Cambiando de tema … shizune tienes el informe de cuantas habitaciones fueron usadas?

Etto … tsunade-sama … acabo de chequearlas yo misma … al parecer todos los cuartos fueron usados … tal parece que en konoha solo viven un montón de pervertidos sedientos de sexo ¬¬

Tal vez … o tal vez hubo otra razón …

Tsunade-sama … una pregunta … que hizo usted con el frasco que yo planeaba darle a ino? En realidad ese era un afrodisíaco demasiado potente … planeaba disolverlo en varios litros de agua y darle solo unas gotas a la chica

Hmmm … no se … creo que lo perdí por allí … quizás se derramo sobre la reserva de sake accidentalmente

O sea que … el afrodisíaco en las bebidas … la gran cantidad de habitaciones para los invitados de la fiesta … las parejas …. O.O

Mi plan fue convertir a konoha en la aldea del amor … y sabes que el verdadero amor va bien acompañado del placer …

Creo que es solo una manera de justificar que usted es una pervertida igual que jiraya-sama

Ok … soy culpable … , por cierto shizune … el cuarto al que entraron tu y ese par de apuestos chuunin no estaba disponible, en realidad planeaba usarlo como cuarto de seguridad por lo que instale una cámara de video para que grabara todo lo que pasara … quieres venir a la oficina a ver la repetición?

Usted no se atrevería …. Verdad?

Tal vez …. Me muero por saber que hiciste toda la noche en esa habitación, tal vez saque algunas copias y las publique en un bar …

TSUNADE-SAMA!!!! Usted debe morir …

Eh? Shizune … etto …. Por que no tomas un poco de sake y hablamos del asunto mas tranquilas eh? … quizás con tu par de amiguitos

5

Shizune tranquilízate …

4

Shizune recuerda que acabas de ganar mucho dinero en la apuesta

3

Ok yo mejor me largo

2

adiós shizune

1

…..

TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias a las personas que se quedaron a leer este fic … si les gusto pueden escribirme diciendome que les gusto mas y sus opiniones, si no les gusto entonces dediquense a las drogas o a algo improductivo y no vengan a fastidiarme la vida, si son chicas lindas pueden escribirme sin ningun compromiso y hacer cualquier cantidad de preguntas que se les antoje, yo con gusto les respondere con mucha amabilidad, si son hombres, no se molesten en escribir.

NO SOY NINGUN FAN DE MTV, SOY HOMBRE, SOY VAGO, ¬¬ SOLO HICE ESTE FIC PARA CAERLE BIEN A UNA PRIMA MIA.

Si quieren que les escriba algun fic de alguna otra pareja(igual de bueno que este), de las series bleach o naruto, pueden pedirmelo tranquilamente y yo con gusto los mandare al infierno y les dire que no . (nah vale en serio si quieren algun fic de parte mia pidanlo, si creen que su fic es bueno, anotenme el nombre y yo lo leere para después criticar su falta de imaginación)


End file.
